


High School Heroes [Podfic]

by greeniron



Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: It's AU, and a crossover, and I'm pretty sure done before, as well. Set in the Sky High world. Curse you, Disney. John's at a new school all of a week before he's made friends with all the outcasts.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Teyla Emmagan, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Ronon Dex/Elizabeth Weir
Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/116686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	High School Heroes [Podfic]

M4B: [Part 1](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/High%20School%20Heroes%2C%20Part%201.m4b) (343.9 MB), [Part 2](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/High%20School%20Heroes%2C%20Part%202.m4b) (121.3 MB)

MP3:

[Sophomore Slump](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Sophmore%20Slump%20Final%20Compilation.mp3) (225.9 MB)

[Dog Days](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Dog%20Days%20Mp3.zip) (155.0 MB)

[Junior Jumble](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Junior%20Jumble%20MP3.zip) (190.5 MB)

[Variably Vacationing](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Variably%20Vacationing%20MP3.zip) (184.1 MB)

[Short Stories](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Short%20Stories%20MP3.zip) (58.1 MB)

Length: 15:47:35


End file.
